1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laparoscopic instrument and a method for using same. In particular, the invention relates to a laparoscopic instrument having rotatable rollers in the jaws of the instrument for propelling foreign bodies along anatomical ducts.
2. The Prior Art
Laparoscopic surgical instruments are known which have a manually operable tip, such as cutting blades or forceps, which a surgeon may manipulate from a position external to the abdominal wall of a patient undergoing surgery. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,984 to DeGuillebon. Although suitable for cutting and retracting operations, these instruments are unsuitable to propel foreign bodies safely along the common duct, the cystic duct, the ureter, or other anatomical duct, in view of the risk of crushing or damaging the lining of the duct from excessive pressure. Hence, there is a need for a laparoscopic instrument and a method that allows a surgeon to safely propel foreign bodies along a duct without the danger of applying excessive pressure so as to damage the duct.